User blog:Jessefan1/My Minecraft World that i had and it`s new
20171009_141804.jpg|This is part 1 of my city, which has trees and villages. 20171009_141911.jpg|This is part 2 of my city, which It`s got buildings, Trees, and a couple of mountains. 20171009_142014.jpg|This is part 3 of my city, it`s got flat lands, some hills, and a temperate rainforest. 20171009_142129.jpg|This is part 4 of my city, which has a small community which it`s incomplete. 20171009_142202.jpg|This is part 5 of my city, it has the same thing from part 3. 20171009_142245.jpg|This is part 6 of my city, it`s got trees, buildings and mountains. 20171009_142329.jpg|This is part 7 of my city, it`s got similar things from Part 6. 20171009_142357.jpg|This is part 8 of my city, it`s got Buildings and a few trees. 20171009_142440.jpg|This isn`t a city, but it`s got a lake which it was located in a big mountain with trees. 20171009_142506.jpg|This was like a stairway but i don`t know if i`m allowed to build trees for right now. 20171009_142619.jpg|I got a Llama at my place in my MC Xbox 360 world. 20171009_143316.jpg|I got a Mushroom house from a short Temperature Rainforest. 20171009_143432.jpg|This is what`s inside of my Mushroom house and i took off the roof so i see what`s inside of that house. 20171011_194237.jpg|This is the big mountains, but it looks bigger than before and there is a road there too. 20171011_194551.jpg|This River has boating access, but it used to be in different directions before the volcano started, and now after the volcano started, i decided the build it back and it looked like a good direction for boats. 20171011_194646.jpg|This used to have small mountains and no road, and now there is a road to the big mountains. 20171011_194722.jpg|This used to be a forest not too long ago, and now this road used to have two lanes then, but that was before it was changed to 3 lanes. 20171011_194742.jpg|This is a tunnel trough to a different city called Mountain City. But in the South, it`s to Mountain City. But in the North, it`s to Jesseville which has a big population. 20171011_194908.jpg|This is a bridge of the big river, but it`s got Boating Access too, but i can`t get the boat back up to the same river because it would sink. And there is a big cave underneath it. 20171011_194955.jpg|This city is Mountain City, which it mostly looks like a big village, and there are also about 3-4 Beacons in Mountain city. 20171011_195044.jpg|This village is part of Mountain City, and it has a parking lot for now. And it`s to an another boating access area. But it`s called North Mountain City. 20171011_195117.jpg|This is the same village which this is part 3 of Mountain City. 20171011_195235.jpg|This is also part of Mountain City, and it`s got a another Beacon on the mountain out of the city. and there are trees but it`s covered with snow. 20171011_195358.jpg|This village is part of The Central and The South areas. Which the city is called South Mountain City. 20171011_195455.jpg|This was the village that i used to live in the beginning. That was until i have a road to get from this village to Jesseville and to the ocean but it continues from it. I think the village is called Knox Village. 20171011_195527.jpg|This is the End Portal in the Knox Village and i did come in that Portal from the other day. 20171011_195554.jpg|I got the Ender Crystals after i got to the End Portal to defend the Ender Dragon. 20171011_195659.jpg|This was my house when i started living there in the beginning. 20171011_200111.jpg|This is an another Beacon from a big mountain which is a little far from Jesseville. 20171011_200154.jpg|This is a Beacon in Jesseville. It`s hard to see that in some places in the town. 20171011_200312.jpg|This is beacon on one of the mountains, it`s got something there if i need to bring anyone on there. But i never did before. 20171011_200418.jpg|This is a another tunnel from on the fast road. 20171011_200554.jpg|This is the inside of this room which i had to bring a Llama to deal with the Volcano problems. But when danger was coming, i had to get her to safety. 20171011_200735.jpg|This is boat port and it has access in Mountain City. 20171011_200954.jpg|This was the house where i brought 2 wolves because i think i need them to deal with a another volcano problem. 20171011_201042.jpg|I found a Llama on the porch on the first house on the left. 20171011_201216.jpg|I found an another Llama which it was a small field but i don`t where it came from but i found it. 20171011_201340.jpg|I got 2 wolves but i got the other 2 wolves back at the house. 20171011_201443.jpg|This is my third wolf that i had. 20171011_201505.jpg|This is my last wolf that i have. 20171011_201544.jpg|I got 2 Shulkers, but the white one is my, and the blue one is Orders. 20171011_201632.jpg|This is Boat #1 which is from South Jesseville. 20171011_201658.jpg|This is Boat #2 from the same town from Boat #1. 20171011_201825.jpg|This is Boat #3 from North Mountain City. 20171011_202023.jpg|This is Boat #4 from North Jesseville. 20171011_202303.jpg|This was a new bridge which was on top of the highway, but i will do the road again next time. 20171011_203117.jpg|This is the complete version of this village. 20171011_203145.jpg|This is the complete version of North Jesseville. 20171011_203227.jpg|This is part of the North Jesseville which this is the complete version of the town. Well, i got a good notice since i started the world with mountains and stuff, and now there are some cities from a couple of months ago after i got started the world with no cities for 1 or 2 days. I think i got some pictures so i can get some information later. Category:Blog posts